Warriv
Warriv is a character who appears in Act I (Rogue Encampment). He feels the wanderer to be a force of evil that caused the monster attacks on the Rogue Encampment. He considers Akara to be the leader of the Rogue Encampment. After killing Andariel, he invites the hero to join his caravan and travel to Act II (Lut Gholein). In addition, he will take you back from Lut Gholein to the Rogue Encampment whenever you desire. Some consider him a tool, while others consider him a valuable resource. He also has the knack of coming up with obscure (and likely self-invented) idioms to express his views. He has a great reverence for Paladins, who had in the past aided him many times. He is amazed at Elzix's "domesticity", having run into him during the latter's bandit days. His personality is debatable. Even though he appears to give a boisterous greeting to the hero, Charsi described him as being quiet. Interestingly, in the encampment, he sports blue and grey outfit designed for the climate, but in Lut Gholein, Warriv sports a different, heavier outfit designed for the desert. Dialog(Act I) Gossip *"Cain seems to have great wisdom regarding the supernatural, I hope I never live to be that wise." *"Akara is the Rogue's High Priestess. She sells the few magic items in our posession, and can even heal your wounds. She's very wise and will help you if she can." *"The fiery Kashya commands the rogue archers in battle. I've only spoken to her a few times though, I get the feeling she doesn't like oursiders very much." *"Charsi seems to be a ver sweet girl. She's the smith around here and can help you by trading weapons and armor." *"Gheed is a wandering merchander with questionable character who's traveling alone with my caravan to the east. He will buy himself most anything. He's greedy but his wares are beyong reproach, I would suggest keeping both eyes open when you deal with him." *"To the east, the lands of great mistery, and the jewel city of the desert: Lut Gholein." *"I'll gladly take you eastward, if you can drive the evil from the monastery. Then the rogues may reopen the pass through the mountains." *"It's easy to become lost in the wilderness on the way to the citadel. After you've come to the Cairn Stones you must remember that the path continues through the caves." Gossip(Paladin) *"I've been leading my trade caravan across the eastern desert for more than 20 years now. I've been attacked by bandits and outlaws more times than I can remember, but never when a paladin accompained me. Indeed your order has save me from losing a small fortune over the years. I just hope you can discover what's going on around here and get the gates to the east open up." Quests Den of Evil After Initiate: *"One who sees that cave, seeks death." Early Return: *"One who hesitates, does so with good reason." Success: *"Haha, glad wich does not kill your makes you stronger." Sister's Burial Ground After Initiate: *"Hmmm...How can one kill what is already dead?" Early Return: *"When the dead return to prey upon the living, it is a terror beyond understanding." Success: *"You've done well, stranger. I hope all your efforts are worth it." Search for Cain After Initiate: *"Months ago, I came across a few survivors from Tristram. They said that Cain had gone half-mad and could no longer distinguish fact from fantasy." Early Return: *"He who seeks that which cannot be found must look inside himself for further guidance...or look harder!" After finding The Scroll of Inifuss: *"This looks like gibberish to me. Akara may know what to make of it." After entering Tristram: *"It is too dangerous to travel to Tristram. I won't be leaving here until the way is clear!" Success: *"Only a brave adventurer could return with Deckard Cain. Akara has a reward for your valor." The Forgotten Tower After Initiate: *"Rumors of treasure are no different from rumors of any other kind. They hold false promise to those who should know better." Early Return: *"Better an empty pocket than a full grave." Success: *"Remember, wealth is as insubstantial as a cloud and passes as quickly. Ignore Gheed. All that twitters is not bold." Tools of the Trade After Initiate: *"Just as an archer needs bow and arrow, or a draughtsman pen and paper, so Charsi needs the Horadric Malus with which to ply her trade." Early Return: *"What better opportunity to show your mettle?" Success: *"I am glad the hammer has returned and you with it." Sisters to the Slaughter After Initiate: *"The mapmakers tell us the shortest distance between two points is a straight line. Our way east is a line that runs through Andariel's stronghold, the Monastery." Early Return: *"May I remind you that my caravan can only go east if the Monastery is cleansed?" Success: *"The caravan is prepared. We may now journey eastward to Lut Gholein." Trivia * Warriv and the Necromancer are both voiced by Michael McConnohie, who is also known for his 'roles' as Kel'Thuzad and Uther the Lightbringer in the Warcraft series.